whydontwefandomcom-20200213-history
Corbyn Besson
)}} Dallas, Texas | nickname = "Corbs" "The Bean"/"Bean" | residence = Los Angeles | spouse = | family = Saskia Carolina Besson Ray Besson Jordan Besson Ashley Besson | occupation = Singer · songwriter | years active = 2016-present | hair = Blond | eyes = Blue | height = 5'10"Most Searched Questions About Why Don't We". KiddNation. March 28, 2018. | label = Atlantic Records | associated acts = Why Don't We | website = | signature = }}Corbyn Matthew Besson (born November 25, 1998) is an American singer-songwriter and 1/5 of the band Why Don't We. He received his first guitar when he was 12 years old and quickly developed a passion for music from that moment on. Early life Corbyn Besson was born in Dallas, Texas to Saskia and Ray Besson. He has two younger siblings named Jordan Besson (May 3, 2000) and Ashley Mae Besson (born November 7, 2001). Due to his father working in the military in the Air Force, him and his family moved around a lot. There were a few moves from Florida, South Dakota, and Alabama before growing up in Fairfax, Virginia. As a toddler he sang Backstret Boys and Michael Jackson. He was also given a lot of independence growing up, allowed to climb roofs, and ride his bike alone around the neighborhood.Why Don't We: In the Limelight Career 2008-2013: Early beginnings When he was twelve he received his first electric guitar as a gift and taught himself to play. He also did sports and was interested in video games, art, and graphic design. Music wasn't yet part of his plan, but eventually begun singing through Xbox in voice chat, the anonymity making him feel safer. As he got positive feedback that ultimately led to a boost in his confidence, he started posting short covers over his Instagram. Why Don't We: In the Limelight 2014-present: Why Don't We After a classmate suggested he should use the broadcasting site YouNow, he started to gain a following, and earn money. Some time when his parents discovered his interests, his dad was home and invited him to go to Williamsburg, Virginia, and bring along his guitar. He was taken to an open mic karaoke at a coffee shop and performed in front of "less than twenty people". After the experience, he became focused as a solo musician and had an official website, creating his own brand and releasing merchandise.Why Don't We: In the Limelight He released his first solo single "The Only One" on December 17, 2014. His next single "Marathons" was released in 2015. In his Sophmore year he got signed to go on the Impact tour with other social media stars, which included his future band mates, Jack Avery and Zach Herron. Later he did another tour which was where he met Jonah Marais. He also started messaging Daniel Seavey upon watching Daniel on American Idol. On September 27, 2016, he became a part of the five-piece group, Why Don't We. Musical style and influences Corbyn named his mother to be his biggest influence, nudging him in the direction in music. Personal life 2018: Surgery In 2018, the band had to postpone a concert tour because Corbyn had to undergo emergency surgery for an infection in his throat. Relationships Christina Harris He is in a relationship with beauty vlogger Christina Marie Harris (also known as BeautyChickee) since May 22, 2016. Their ship name is known as "Corbina" to fans. She is his first girlfriend.@corbynbesson "did y'all know Christina is my first girlfriend" (June 15, 2016) — via Twitter. Discography Quotes * "@TheRealGrimmie is gonna win The Voice. I am calling already. Christina you better see this! I've been with you since 20k on YouTube!!"@corbynbesson (February 25, 2014) (Tweet). * "I feel like poop rn"@corbynbesson (December 20, 2014) (Tweet). * "I actually hate the fact that people from school see my tweets I feel like they all judge me so hard"@corbynbesson (December 20, 2014) (Tweet). * "If you're "weird", good. It means you're being yourself and that's hard to find nowadays ��"@corbynbesson (March 11, 2015) (Tweet). * "Shawn is my biggest inspiration because he was a kid with a dream just like me, and he made it. So much respect. #ShawnForMMVA @ShawnMendes"@corbynbesson (June 6, 2015) (Tweet). * "I'm gonna try to lucid dream tonight"@corbynbesson (February 11, 2016) (Tweet). * "I had a dream that I met Justin Bieber and I shook his hand and I stuttered his name and then he was like stfu you don't even know my name"@corbynbesson (April 2, 2016) (Tweet). * "Christina keeps waking up like every 45 minutes, texts me hi, and then falls back asleep ��"@corbynbesson (June 13, 2016) (Tweet). * "I don't post me and Christina's relationship and stuff on social media just to make myself look better I just really wanna show her off fr"@corbynbesson (June 21, 2016) (Tweet). * "at about this time exactly two months ago me and Christina were making out on a park bench"@corbynbesson (June 24, 2016) (Tweet). * "ugh Christina is perfect"@corbynbesson (July 7, 2016) (Tweet). * "my whole camera roll is pictures of Christina and I need storage but I just can't get myself to delete them HELP ��������"@corbynbesson (June 21, 2016) (Tweet). * "ugh Christina is perfect"@corbynbesson (July 7, 2016) (Tweet). * "I hope y'all don't get annoyed bc I always tweet about Christina"@corbynbesson (August 13, 2016) (Tweet). * "fun fact: i lowkey thought she was supa hot but was a loser who was scared to talk to girls so i gave it up HAHAHAHHAH"@corbynbesson (October 21, 2016) (Tweet). * "i've always wanted to become a meme, and today is the day my dream comes true. i'm so thankful."@corbynbesson (November 24, 2016) (Tweet). * "lowkey want a harry potter wand"@corbynbesson (April 2, 2017) (Tweet). * "me, jonah, and zach's room has been so messy lately so we finally cleaned it completely and i feel like a new man"@corbynbesson (May 24, 2017) (Tweet). * "Do you." — his personal motto *"You're not a band if you don't pee together.""Why Don't We Talk 'Invitation' EP & Tour Stories". TRL. November 7, 2017. * "Dad! I’m your son!" — explaining how his father didn't accept his follow request yet"'Why Don't We' Talks Hair Styling Rituals and Stories from the Road". WiLD 94.9. August 10, 2017. * "I'm just goofy. I have kind of a knowledge of science and history, so I make stupid historical references and it makes no sense to anyone but me." * "This is rigged! This is totally rigged!""Three-Second Photo Booth Challenge w/ Why Don't We". The Late Late Show with James Corden. September 13, 2018. * "reaalllyyyyy need some apple juice rn"@corbynbesson (December 15, 2018) (Tweet). * @corbynbesson: "i have done nothing today what a productive day." @ItsOwen2017: "This is the result of his "mandate". Openly admitting he's doing nothing now as the UK edges closer to the precipice. #owen2017 #CorbynOut" @corbynbesson: "I think you got the wrong corbyn" @ItsOwen2017: "Are you not the leader of the UK Labour party Jeremy Corbyn?" @corbynbesson: "no i'm in a band"@corbynbesson (December 11, 2016) (Tweet) — via Twitter. * "Hell yeah! No lint here. Lint is not allowed in this club! Strict lint-free policy.@whydontwemusic "lint don’t belong in this club". March 21, 2019. Tattoos File:Corbyn Besson - September 12 2017.jpeg|"Read between the lines" File:Corbyn Besson - June 7 2019.jpeg|Sagittarius, "The Archer" Trivia * He is half Dutch. * He stated that 90% of his family is from the Netherlands."WHY DON'T WE describes ONE ANOTHER using THEIR OWN LYRICS ����" | INTERVIEW. October 24, 2018. * Corbyn's grandmother is a piano teacher in the Netherlands and his favorite Dutch food is hagelslag."Why Don't We's DANIEL SEAVEY over daten: "If she's THE ONE for me and she's a FAN, then…" | #Fangirl". MTV Nederland. June 11, 2018. * He has a scar on his eyebrow from when he was in third or fourth grade and he saw his crush during recess. He began running so she couldn't see him, and that moment a teacher opened one of the windows and he rammed his head in the corner of it."Why Don’t We paljastaa: "Eka suudelmani oli kamala!" ����". Eka kerta. June 12, 2018. * At high school in ninth grade he wanted to be cool, so he kissed a random girl. His first kiss was not great because it wasn't special. * He went to Centerville High School."'Why Don't We' Talks Hair Styling Rituals and Stories from the Road". WiLD 94.9. August 10, 2017. * His mother gave him his first book in kindergarten about space and he taught himself to read it. * He has a tattoo which is two stripes (he got them in Dallas, Texas)."Most Searched Questions About Why Don't We". KiddNation. March 28, 2018. * He posted his first singing video to Instagram when he was 14-years-old.Kotler, Hannah. "10 THINGS YOU DIDN’T KNOW ABOUT CORBYN BESSON". Tigerbeat. June 3, 2018. * His favorite type of food is Italian. * His celebrity crush is Candice Swanepoel."Mathilde & Lærke interviews Why Don't We - Rise FM Denmark". Rise FM Denmark. May 12, 2018. Retrieved May 22, 2018. * He once sent eggplants to his band mates. He considers it his best prank and sent it with the message from their song "Taking You": "Sky’s so clear when you're the view". They thought it was creepy. * When he was two, he refused to take naps because he didn’t want to "miss out on everything".Why Don't We: In the Limelight * He played football and placed four season of tackle but gave up due to being "pummelled" a lot. * With the money he earned on YouNow he had a budget of three things to buy: Chick-fil-A, Taco Bell only because of the chicken quesadillas, and an iPad mini with a stand. He also invested on equipment for broadcasting. * He hopes to one day have his own clothing line. * He's a shoe fanatic. * He uses three fragrances: Versace Eros, Yves Saint Laurent L'Homme, and BVLGARI. * His favorite food is penne alla vodka. * His least favorite food is sandwiches. He also dislikes squash and mushrooms. * He likes to binge watched The Walking Dead and Stranger Things. * His personal theme song is "Cotton-Eye Joe". * He's good at memorizing Wi-Fi passwords and phone numbers. * He de-stresses by listening to Frank Ocean and recollecting a happy moment in his life and the time he felt happy with his friends and about himself. * His favorite app is VSCO. * His favorite video game is PUBG. * His favorite holiday is Thanksgiving because his birthday is near. * In sixth grade he fractured his pinkie when playing kickball. * If he wasn't a singer he'd be an astronaut or rocket engineer. * If he was president he would make homework optional. * His favorite animal is a cheetah because they are "elegant", "quick", and "look so dope". * His favorite cereal is Rice Krispies with sugar on top. * His prized possession is his Louis Vuitton backpack that he bought in Vegas. * His dream car is a McLaren or a Porsche 911 GT3. * He dislikes that he's skinny. * His biggest fear is death or centipedes. * Whenever Corbyn goes to Starbucks he uses the name Joe because they'll always misspell his name."Why Don't We Play Boy Band Beat Shazam & Sing Acapella". September 7, 2017. * He once had a left shoe which had the word "right" on it."Why Don't We - Who Knows Each Other Best?". Radio Disney. October 15, 2018. Gallery References External Links * * * * Category:Why Don't We Category:People Category:Musicians Category:Singers Category:Songwriters